


WIP

by SapphoIsBurning



Category: Almost Human, Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Characters Writing Fanfiction, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2015, Meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 23:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3359432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphoIsBurning/pseuds/SapphoIsBurning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy finds one of Jake's stories very familiar...</p><p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2015 (100 word drabble challenge).</p>
            </blockquote>





	WIP

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a conversation from B99 2x08, "USPIS."

**Cybercop Chronicles, Volume VII: Rise of the Chromes**

Valerie Santiago strode purposefully toward her cyberdesk. There was a cyberwar coming, and she was caught between two sides: the genetically engineered country club where she was raised, and the cyberpolice precinct where she came into her own.

She gazed at Jake Kennex across the aisle, tilted back carelessly in his desk, waiting for his robot partner, 80Y13, to bring him his cybercroissanJAKE IF YOU ARE GOING TO LEAVE FANFICTION DRAFTS OPEN ON YOUR DESK DO NOT MAKE ME A CHARACTER IN THEM

WTF IS A CYBERCROISSANT

DON’T ANSWER THAT

LOVE, AMY


End file.
